Drill
Sitemap The DRILL --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . Alternate : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . An alternate drill (This one is something real - used for boring holes down through rock). Delta sticking this in Sofia Lamb's face woulda been fun (we never were allowed THAT 'Ending'). ---- I suppose there could be another MMORPG Player Creation Contest for additional appliances/tools the Big Daddy could be equipped with. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . Suchong clever. Suchong know what side to back. Suchong sell out Fontaine's "Ace In The Hole" to Ryan. Suchong must disappear til time Fontaine/Atlas become fishfood. Suchong Survivor. --- --- --- Drill In Rock ? - Sorry, Not With That Thing : With Rockwork, you drill and blast (with explosives), and then clear broken rock (shoveling). You use a drill which is a long very narrow cylinder, with cutting edge on its tip. And most often, was an impact chip/cut action to shatter a tiny bit of rock, instead of simple rotary grinding action (which is quite strong/resisting, and WILL constantly jam). This (game) thing's Spiral shape would be PERFECT for getting stuck in the hole it is making in rock. That Drill thingee will wedge in real nicely(When that happens, then the BD gets jerked 'a-round', or its arm gets twisted off). Such a 'Drill' then has to constantly be reversed to try to un-stick/free itself. This game thing has a Nice Too-Huge cutting surface to disperse its cutting force (that's bad), and THAT maximizes its sticking friction. You could hardly have a design LESS efficient for 'drilling'. Used for Chipping rock off a small surface, maybe, for as long as the power is available (Wherever that comes from : Compressed air - exhaust vented to ocean - inefficent, Combustion - fuel AND air storage required, Electric battery - generally a low energy capacity. ) Proper cutting requires significant bracing to force the drill's rotating cutting surface strongly against the rock being 'shaved'. Much larger automated machines (even Plasma Cutters) would be needed to do sufficient 'rock' work for volume sof rock required for 'expanding the city'. SO this IS NOT what that drill is for. That Drills function is better for Chipping/cleaning/unclogging accumulating sealife (much softer or brittle) OUT of a tube or off/across a flat surface like the inside of a large concrete tube the BD walks into -- much easier. But that Drill still must be powered and recharged frequently (same thing could largely be accomplish with an oversided putty knife, though wouldn't look as 'cool') This 'Drill' is probably NOT applicable for cleaning windows. That Thing might also marginally be useful for stirring cement, but is ineffcient/clumsily shaped for that. - ITS BEST USE : For scaring and possibly grinding up/impaling humans (where its 'sticking' friction is actually an advantage). It has a large cutting surface around it, so it can be swung side to side as well as strike forward with its point. Probably can do nice job bludgeoning (backup if its 'fuel' runs out). The BaS thing of shooting it was a bit too much (another one of those things they thought (storyboarded) would 'look neat'...) Perhaps the original drill unit had different detachable toolbits for various jobs (rock drill, auger, grinder, window -rotary-brush, etc....) That cone shaped tool might actually have been developed to defend Little Sisters against Splicers. (though a gun is probably better for that). --- --- --- Dumb Ideas : BaSx Shooting the 'Drill' as a Weapon Action : The game doesn't show (realistically) how long it takes to reload/recharge/ammo your wepaons, nor whether the Drill flying works too well in air (or if it gets fouled alot if not used carefully). If you miss when firing, it could get stuck and the BD has to go dislodge it - meanwhile being attacked or being stuck away from its Little Sister - possibly its just too clumsy to use in 'combat'. So maybe it was a simple practicality to 'ditch' the whole idea. Spend enough money, and each 'Daddy' instead could have had a 40K/Space Marine multi-barrel Assault Cannon firing 30mm shells ... This is (probably even if they thought of it in BS1/BS2), it would be a special complication for the game engine (the cord/rope/wire at least are doable, and we do have the spears/bolts that stick into scenery and impale things). --- The 'drill came off' the BD's arm in that scene of an impaled Suchong (in BS1)... THAT possibly was where they (BaSx DLC writers) got their idea for the 'Fire the Drill Grappling Hook' ( ??? maybe hoping it could be usable for the Player's Skyhook equivalent in BaSx ... to maneuver around a more 3D terrain, BUT was scrapped). It would be very (Infinitely) bad if it is a second Suchong from another dimension (Tear) after the first one was 'killed' with the Drill (thus resolving the 2 games 'contradiction'). BTW, Who says that Audio Diary Accu-Vox don't/can't fall through dimensions ??? (NOW THAT would have F$%^&ed up any attempt at clear narrations via that game element). Actually that could be a MMORPG INFINITE-BS_REDO gimmick -- All the very strange 'Infinite' recording which players will find indicating the multi-dimension aspect of that game universe ). --- --- --- --- --- That Drill ''' : As for carving up rocks, there would be big machines for doing that (of course by BS1 times most of the large-scale construction had ceased). Manual bulk 'drilling', when people had been 'blasting' with explosives for over a hundred years ? A shovel in that hand would have been more logical there (its called "mucking out" the result of the explosive-broken rock). Simply put, it is COMPLETELY the wrong shape (probably the worst shape - perfect to get wedged/stuck in a hole being drilled in rock.) A simple look at REAL drill bits Pix will show you what it REALLY should look like. There would be lots of scraping (cleaning) jobs to which that 'drill' mechanism WOULD be better suited. The shape appears better for working soft stuff like sewage plugging pipe outlets (ick - infectious diseases inflicted with something used to work sewage ...). Also Scraping sea life out of working surfaces ... Maybe it might be good for shredding flesh (as a 'Protector'), but we saw the same thing on the Maintenance Cyborgs doing their work. (Interchangeable Tool being mentioned somewhere might have alleviated this whole conundrum.) (( '' I'll keep discussing that 'Fired Grappling Hook' Drill (BaS) function for some derisive ridicule elsewhere. '' )) '''YamHand http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:ConceptLedToBD.jpg The visual aspect from an early mutant concept that must've struck a cord, and eventually turned into the 'iconic' Big Daddy with 'drill' arm. ((''and then regurgitated through later attempts of things like Firemen and Big Bird (Song Bird) in Infinite BS). '')) --- --- --- --- --- . .